


'Tum saath ho fir kya baaki ho'

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Kartik and Aman go to Allahabad for the first time after Goggle's almost marriage
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	'Tum saath ho fir kya baaki ho'

“Kartik? Arrey Kartik kahan hai?” (“ _Kartik? Kartik where are you_?”) Aman called out to his boyfriend. Kartik smiled to himself at the word. Boyfriend. It had been a couple of months since the whole incident where Aman almost got married to Kusum, but despite the odds, his relationship with Aman had survived, and they had been better than before. It was as if a burden had been lifted from Aman’s shoulders with his family’s acceptance- a burden that neither of them knew Aman had been carrying. Now, Aman was goofier with Kartik, playing along with his Over The Top-ness; he was a lot more affectionate, where earlier Aman shied away from PDA of any sort, now he sought any excuse to touch Kartik in public- an arm around his waist, holding hands, or even random pecks; and their sex life had been better than ever, thought Kartik with a smirk.

Not only was their relationship stronger than before, even Aman’s relationship with his family had improved. Aman talked to his parents on an almost daily basis, and efforts were made from either side to bridge the gap between them- Sunaina and Shankar Tripathi made an effort to be more open minded and get to know Kartik, going as far as saying that he should call them ‘Mummy’ and ‘Papa’, and Aman and Kartik tried to be less In Your Face, at least until everyone got used to it. Kartik had formed an unusually strong friendship with Goggle, much to Aman’s chagrin, and the both of them would talk on the phone for hours, teasing Aman, which even though Aman acted grumpy about, he secretly loved that his boyfriend was getting along so well with his family.

Not only their personal life, but also their professional lives had flourished. On the train back to Delhi, Aman had gotten a call from a nearby school, asking him to come over for an interview, and he had eventually gotten a job with them as a physics teacher for classes 11 and 12. Kartik had officially been promoted to be a part of the Marketing team, where he could do more than just fight fake germs in a mall. All in all, Kartik’s life was finally on track and he couldn’t be happier about it.

Which brought Kartik back to the present. After the fiasco in September, Goggle had decided to fuck marriage, and to the dismay of her parents, she had used a sperm donor to try for a kid. Both Kartik and Aman were insanely proud of her for getting what she wanted without caring for societal norms, and had even gone to visit the donor, Vicky Arora, with her. Now, once the pregnancy was confirmed, she wanted to throw a baby shower, because apparently she didn’t care about the idea of waiting for a few more months before doing it. “Fuck conventions” were her exact words. And it was for this baby shower that they were leaving to Allahabad this evening.

“Kartik-“ Aman’s voice pulled Kartik out of his thoughts and he turned to see Aman standing at the door of their room with his arms crossed, a small frown lining his face. “Tune ab tak packing nahi kari? Hume nikalna hai ek ghante mei.” (“ _You still haven’t finished packing? We have to leave in an hour._ ”) Aman stressed. With a smile, Kartik walked up to Aman and pulled the shorter man into his arms, burying his face into Aman’s neck. He felt Aman’s arms wrap around his back just as Kartik turned his face to kiss Aman’s neck. Immediately Aman pushed Kartik away with a tsk.

“Kya kar rha hai, Kartik.” (“ _What are you doing, Kartik_?”)

Kartik had to laugh at the repetition of history as Aman used the exact words from the train where it all started.

“Hume ek ghante mei station ke lie nikalna hai and hum dono jaante hain ki agar abhi tune kuch start kiya toh hum time pe kabhi nahi pahuch paayenge. Chal ab packing khatam kar jaldi.” (“ _We have to leave for the railway station in an hour and we both know that if we start anything now, we won’t be able to reach there on time. Now finish packing your stuff_.”)

For some reason, those words made Kartik’s heart burst with love for his boyfriend. After leaning down to drop a kiss on Aman’s nose, Kartik went ahead and took out the garment bag his sherwani was in from the closet and packed it in the suitcase. God knows why Goggle wanted a sherwani for a baby shower but what her highness wanted, her highness got. Satisfied that everything had been packed, he rolled his suitcase outside to the living room where Aman was chatting away on his phone.

“Haan, mummy, hum time pe nikal jaayenge. Haan samaan saara rakh liya. Haan-“ (“ _Yes, mom, we’ll leave on time. Yes I have packed all the stuff. Yes-_ ”) he faltered when he saw Kartik, and flashed him a small smile “-who bhi rakh liya. Accha mummy ab nikalna hai thodi der mei milte hain. Bye.” (“ _I have kept that as well. Okay, mom now we have to leave. We’ll see you in a while. Bye._ ”)

Hand in hand, they made their way out and to the railway station, and unlike last time, they didn’t have to run to catch the train this time. As they got closer to Allahabad, Aman started to get antsier.

“Chill kar.” (“ _Relax._ ”) Kartik said, taking Aman’s hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips to kiss Aman’s knuckles. “I know uss sab ke baad pehli baar ja rhe hain ghar, but sab thik hoga. It’s going to be cool AF.” (“ _I know this is the first time we’re going home after all that happened, but everything will be fine. It’s going to be cool AF_ ”)

Aman looked lost for half a moment before smiling shyly at Kartik and giving his hand a squeeze. They sat like that, holding hands, for a while until the train stopped at Allahabad, where they got down and were immediately swooped in the chaos that was the Tripathi family.

Between the lunch and the preparations for the function in the evening, Kartik and Aman were separated to help out and before Kartik knew, it was time to get ready. He had no idea where Aman currently was, but he had taken his garment bag, so he was probably getting ready.

Without wasting any more time, Kartik went to wash his face and get changed. He debated taking a shower but decided against it- he had gotten too used to sharing a shower with Aman, and there just wasn’t enough time for that tonight.

Sighing to himself, Kartik changed his train of thoughts, and took out his Sherwani from the garment bag. It was a black knee length kurta with copper colored embroidery on the front with a golden pajama. It had been way too expensive but he couldn’t not buy it. As far as he knew, Aman had never seen the Sherwani, much to his displeasure, but Kartik wanted to surprise him by getting all dressed up. He even went ahead to style his hair different than usual, chuckling to himself at the thought of Goggle getting upset if he outshone her in the function.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and winked at his reflection. “I’m sexy and I know it.” He said with a smirk, before turning around to leave the room.

Kartik had barely stepped out of the room before Keshav pulled him downstairs to start dancing. Goggle was sitting on a charpai and bossing everyone around, telling them to dance.

“Arre bhai khushi ka mauka hai, meri shaadi pe toh sab Dance India Dance khel rhe the, ab kya ho gaya sabko? Naacho! Arre waah, Kartik tu toh bada accha lagra hai!” ( _“Oh my god, it’s a happy occasion. You all wanted to dance at my wedding, why aren’t you dancing now? Dance! Damn, Kartik, you’re looking good!_ ”)

Kartik blushed. “Aur kya. Ab har roz thodi hi behen ka baby shower hota hai, sajna toh padega hi na, mama hu aakhir!” (“ _Obviously. It’s not daily that I get to attend my sister’s baby shower, I had to get dressed up. I’m the uncle after all_ ”) Kartik teased her.

“Haan haan bahut makkhan laga liya, ab ja Aman ko dhund ke la. Use bol mai wait kar rhi hu.” (“ _Yeah okay enough flattery, now go and find Aman. Tell him I’m waiting._ ”)

It was his prerogative as an almost brother in law to not do anything without teasing Goggle, so with a “Yes, your highnASS” he left to look for his boyfriend, ignoring the indignant shout from behind him.

He didn’t have to go far before he saw him come out of the room. In that moment, Aman looked so royal and sophisticated that it made Kartik lose his breath. Aman was wearing the sherwani from Goggle’s wedding, but that day they both had been too worked up for Kartik to notice exactly how gorgeous Aman looked in it. The dark tones of the kurta contrasted perfectly with the golden handkerchief he had in his pocket.

Kartik held his breath as Aman slowly advanced towards him with a smirk, and stopped right in front of him. Aman leaned forward until Kartik could feel the warm breath on his ear, making him shudder with arousal. He was so glad for the loose, long kurta he was wearing, because without that, it was sure to be a very not family friendly situation.

“Muh band karle, makkhi ghus jaayegi.” (“ _Shut your mouth before you catch a fly._ ”) Aman whispered, before moving ahead to go to Goggle.

That pulled Kartik out of his stupor and he grabbed Aman’s arm and pulled him back against himself, wrapping his arms around Aman’s waist. They stood like that for a moment, pressed up against each other, not caring about the rest of the family.

“Aise kahan ja rha hai, meri jaan?” (“ _Where are you going like that, my love._ ”) Kartik said, dropping a soft kiss on Aman’s mouth. “Aap toh kaafi acche lag rhe ho Tripathi sahab.” (“ _You’re looking really good, Mr. Tripathi._ ”)

Aman looked down with a blushy smile, before looking up at Kartik through his lashes. “Haan who toh pata chal rha hai mujhe ki tujhe mai kitna hot lag rha hu.” (“ _Yeah, I can feel how hot you think I am._ ”) He said with a smirk.

Kartik blubbered for a reply as Aman brought his hand up to cup his cheek, and kissed his other cheek. “Chal, party ka time ho rha hai.” (“ _Come on, it’s time for the party._ ”)

Kartik was still speechless as he watched his usually shy boyfriend walk away to his sister and say something to her. He would have just stood there in a corner, making heart eyes at Aman, who looked so happy and relaxed, but he was interrupted by Keshav who came up to him and pulled him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the aangan.

“Kartik bhaiya, chalo. DJ aa gaya hai dance karna hai ab.” (“ _Kartik, come on. The DJ is here and we have to dance._ ”)

“Chal.” (“ _Come on._ ”) Kartik replied and followed Keshav to the dance floor, changing his mood from being Kartik ‘I’m In Love With Aman’ Singh to Kartik ‘Extra’ Singh in 0.01 seconds, and began to give it his all on the dance floor.

A few songs later, Aman came up to join him and even though he couldn’t dance, he enjoyed himself thoroughly, and that made Kartik not tease him.

They danced for a while, lost in their own world. Sometimes some of the family members came and joined them for a song or two, or they’d take a snack break, but for the most part, Kartik and Aman were too wrapped up in each other.

There on the dance floor, where Kartik was the center of Aman’s attention, he lost track of how much time had passed. What could have been a few minutes, or many hours later, the song changed to a slow song. Immediately, Aman pulled Kartik closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. Instinctively, Kartik wrapped his arms around Aman’s neck, and started playing with the hair on the back on Aman’s head.

They swayed together for the introductory music as Kartik leaned down and rested his forehead on Aman’s, looking into the eyes that held nothing but love for him. Kartik recognized the voice as soon as the words started, it was a cover that Aman sang. It made Kartik’s heart burst with pride because he knew how shy Aman was about his singing.

_‘Teri meri aisi jud gayi kahani’_

“Yeh tune gaaya hai?” (“ _Did you sing this?_ ”) Kartik asked, even though he knew the answer.

Aman bit his lip and nodded shyly, making Kartik grin even wider.

_‘Jaana tumhe toh hai ye baat jaani’_  
_Ke aye zindagi kaise banti suhani_  
_Mujhe har pal tere saath rehna hai’_

“Pata hai, Kartik. Maine jab tujhe pehli baar dekha tha na, meri badi hogayi thi.” (“ _You know, the first time I saw you, it grew._ ”) Kartik froze, his mind immediately going to the gutter. Aman must have realized that because he immediately corrected himself. “Puthliya, aakhon ki puthliya badi hogayi thi.” (“ _Pupils! My pupils grew!_ ”)

_‘Tum kuch adhoore se_  
_Hum bhi kuch aadhe’_

“Tujhse door rehta hu, to pata nahi, stress sa ho jaata hai. Bas yahi mann karta hai ki tere saath hi chhup jaun. Sabse door, bas mai aur tu.” (“ _Whenever I’m away from you, I feel stressed. I feel like hiding away with you, just me and you, away from everyone else._ ”)

They had stopped swaying by now, just holding each other, Kartik’s heartbeat racing, and his eyes starting to fill up as he realized what was about to happen.

_‘Yeh duniya mile na mile hum ko’_

“I know tu Goggle ki shaadi pe sirf mazar kar rha tha, but ye baat mere mann mei uss se pehle bhi kaafi time se thi.” (“ _I know you were just joking about it on Goggle’s wedding, but this has been on my mind for a long time, even before that._ ”)

_‘Khushiyan bhaga dengi har ghum ko’_

“Jab tak tu hai na mere paas, mujhe uske awala kuch aur nahi chahiye kisi se bhi.” (“ _As long as I have you, I don’t want anything else from anyone._ ”)

_‘Tum saath ho fir kya baaki ho’_

“Kartik Singh” Aman said, pulling a ring out of his pocket and going down on one knee.

_‘Mere lie tum kaafi ho’_

“Mere lie tum sach mei kaafi ho. Will you marry me?” (“ _You really are all that I need. Will you marry me?_ ”)

A tear dropped down Kartik’s cheek. This was a moment he never believed he’d get to have, but here they were. He didn’t even let Aman finish the question before he was nodding and kneeling down in front of Aman, pulling him into an awkward hug. Distantly, he heard people hooting and whooping, but none of that registered. All he noticed was the happiness on his boyfriend- fiancé’s face. Kartik pulled Aman forward for a kiss, but they were both grinning too much for it to be anything resembling a kiss.

Pulling back, Kartik sniffed and let out a chuckle. “Abbe saale, Goggle tujhe maar daalegi, uske baby shower waale din tune usse spotlight cheen li.” (“ _You idiot, Goggle will kill you, you stole her spotlight on her baby shower._ ”)

“Ye mera hi idea tha, pagal.” (“ _It was my idea, dumbass._ ”) Rajni spoke up from behind him. “Baby shower toh bas bahana tha, asli occasion toh tum logo ki engagement hai.” (“ _The baby shower was just an excuse, the real reason was you guys’ engagement._ ”)

After a few minutes of accepting congratulations and hugs from their family, Aman grabbed his hand and with a loud “Hum celebrate karne ja rahe hain” (“ _We’re going to celebrate._ ”), led him towards their room. Kartik ignored the catcalls as he followed Aman with a single purpose in mind.

Later that night as Kartik and Aman lay in bed, limbs tangled, Kartik realized that even though he now had everything in life that he only ever dreamt of, he would have been just as happy if all he had was Aman. That man was the reason he was still alive, and he would do anything to keep Aman for himself.


End file.
